Courage
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry & Draco are 23, the Malfoy family are torn apart. Lucius is murdered, Narcissa is in hiding & Draco is blinded by a curse. Harry see Draco, alters his voice & helps Draco. He tells him 'Courage is not about the strength to go on; it's going on when you don't have the strength." BIG PARGRAPHS NOW SORTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is my second attempt at writing a fanfic, enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Harry was sat skimming the Daily Prophet when an article caught his attention.

**Malfoy Family Crumble**

_A Mr Milligan (36) was arrested yesterday and will be sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Lucius Malfoy and attempted murder of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy._

_Mr Milligan called himself 'The crusader of justice' he took it upon himself to punish the Malfoy family, he told ministry officials that he felt they were not punished enough for their involvement in the second war. He killed Mr Malfoy and attempted to kill Mrs Malfoy, when her son Draco stopped him. This angered him and he cast a curse intended for Mrs Malfoy, Draco Malfoy stepped in the line of fire and was hit with the curse instead. Soon after the Aurors were alerted by the Malfoy house elves and they arrested Mr Milligan, he confessed under veritaserum questioning._

_The Daily Prophet has learned that Mrs Malfoy has gone into hiding, fearing for her life and Draco Malfoy, now head of the family, was blinded by the curse he was hit with. Draco was unavailable for questioning._

Harry was frozen in shock, Lucius was dead, actually dead and Draco blinded. He no longer had a hateful relationship with Draco and they were quite civil when they returned to finish their Hogwarts education. They graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, but they were polite to each other and even made small talk when at the same functions. Harry was lost in thought, blinded because he tried to save his mother, oh Draco.

Harry felt bad for him but he know Draco wouldn't like people to feel sorry for him. Harry shook his head and stood to get ready to head to Diagon Alley, he needed to complete some chores. Harry had been shopping for some time, when he noticed a familiar sight of blond hair. Draco was walking with a white cane, he used it to detect objects in his path.

He looked very vulnerable and he was walking slowly, someone pushed past him from behind and he fell to the floor, his shopping scattered around him. Harry wanted to go help him, but knew if Draco recognised his voice he wouldn't accept his help, he cast a quick spell that altered the sound of his voice and ran over to Draco. He placed his hand over Draco's "Who's there?" Draco pulled his hand away.

In a voice nothing like his Harry said "Sorry, I just wanted to alert you to my presence, I saw you fall and wanted to help you."

Draco looked tired up close, his eyes eerily glazed over, dimming the grey. "I don't need anyone's help, I can do it." Harry knew Draco was feeling vulnerable and was on the defensive.

"I'm sure you can, but either way I'm helping you." Harry rounded up Draco's shopping, held it for him, helped him to stand "What is your address, I can apparate us." Draco sensed that this stranger wasn't going to take no for an answer, stubborn git, so he gave his address and waited for the familiar sensation of apparition.

Harry arrived at a block of apartments, he took hold of Draco's elbow and steered him towards the lifts. "What floor?" sighing Draco replied,

"The penthouse of course." Rolling his eyes, typical Draco.

"Isn't that impractical considering your condition." Harry regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Draco bristled "I'm blind not dying. For your information I have lived at this apartment for three years, I have only recently been rendered blind." How could Harry be so stupid, he didn't want to upset Draco. The lift doors pinged open and Draco stepped out, using his cane for guidance, Harry followed, he still had Draco's shopping. Draco took out his keys, then felt in front of him for the lock, feeling the key was the correct way around, he then guided the key in the lock and opened the door.

Draco walked in "Put the shopping bags on the counter, please." Harry stepped in and his mouth hung open, Draco's apartment was stunning, it was on the top level, with amazing views of the surrounding city, the décor was elegant, yet tasteful and modern. He had a large open plan living area, which held a huge living room to the right, with a large corner sofa and surprisingly a flat screen TV, the TV was on the wall above a beautiful fire place, along one wall ran a bookcase full of rare books. On the left side of the open space was a kitchen, a long breakfast counter ran down the middle separating the two spaces, his kitchen was white with black granite worktops, it oozed taste and style. Harry knew as soon as he saw it that Malfoy would have chosen the décor himself.

"Wow, your apartment is amazing."

Draco smiled "Thank you….um sorry I don't recall you giving me your name" Harry shuffled his feet, no way was he going to tell Draco his actual name, Draco would throw a fit.

"Um how rude of me, sorry I'm …um James Evans." saying the first names that came into his head, his father's Christian name and his mother's maiden name, he hoped Draco didn't recognise them, but with his voice altered he thought this was unlikely.

Draco must have learnt the layout of his apartment quite well, he manoeuvred between the furniture with ease, occasionally reaching out and feeling his way. He sat on the sofa, lent back and closed his eyes, he looked exhausted. "Well, James thank you for your assistance, you may go."

Harry didn't want to leave, he couldn't pin point why, he wanted to make sure Draco was ok, he wanted to talk to him, get to know him better, see how he had turned out and what had happened in the last four or so years. Hesitating "Um sorry you didn't tell me your name, but do you want me to put away your shopping?"

Draco opened his eyes, sat forward and frowned "You are nosy aren't you, you're a complete stranger, giving my current situation I don't really trust strangers, if you don't mind, leave my apartment before I call security." Harry took a step towards Draco but stopped at the look Draco gave him, he must have heard Harry approaching.

"Hey, I was only being a good Samaritan. I'll go now, sorry to disturb you."

Harry turned to leave when he heard Draco softly say "Sorry, I'm not used to people being nice to me for no reason. Thanks for your help, maybe I'll see you around."

Harry nodded, realised Draco wouldn't be able to see "Sure, bye um…"

Draco smiled "Draco Malfoy" Harry returned the smile, then it faltered as again he realised Draco wouldn't see it.

"Bye Draco." With that Harry left the apartment and returned to his house at Grimmauld Place. Harry spent most the evening starting something, such as reading a book and then giving up as he kept thinking about Draco. He couldn't seem to distract himself no matter what he did.

The next day Harry found himself stood at the door to Draco's apartment, he had the urge to see him, to check he was fine, he didn't want to let Draco out of his life again. He knocked and waited for Draco to answer. After a short time had passed Harry knocked again, just about to give up and go home the door was flung open.

Draco stood in the doorway in a pair of low riding black jogging bottoms, bare feet and a low V-neck white t-shirt, Harry thought he looked gorgeous. Clearing his throat "Hey Draco, it's um…..me James."

Nothing but silence greeted this, Draco shifted his feet "James? Oh right from yesterday, did you leave your wallet or something?"

It was Harry's turn to shift uncomfortably "Not exactly, I ...um...I was thinking about you and wanted to see you again."

Draco looked puzzled "Oh, okay well, come in, I will make some coffee." Draco couldn't explain it, something about this man's presence put him at ease, he had spent a lot of his time since yesterday, day dreaming about what he would look like, he liked his voice, and it was oddly familiar.

He had learned the lay out of his apartment and as long as nothing was out of place he could function on a basic level. He struggled at first, suddenly having his sight taken away from him, he lived his live depending on sight and looks. He took pride in his appearance, he picked expensive and exquisite belongings and fine clothes, he was attracted to his partners by looks and now that his sight was taken away, he couldn't fathom how he was going to survive.

Basic survival instinct must have kicked in, as he soon stopped mopping and feeling sorry for himself and started learning how to live with the blindness. The healers said that they didn't know the counter curse, as the curse that was fired at him was new/unknown. They said that maybe one day his sight might return, but Draco wasn't hopeful, he didn't want to be disappointed when it never happened.

He guided himself around the kitchen stopping at the relevant counter, he felt for two mugs and set them down, he then took hold of the coffee percolator and poured out some coffee, days of practice had helped him just know when to stop pouring. Harry came up behind Draco and watch as he made them coffee, he was astounded at how well Draco could function without his sight, he was oddly proud of him.

Harry took the offered cup of coffee, stepped back and lent against the counter behind him. Draco had turned around and lent against the counter behind him too. "Do you want any milk or sugar?" Harry took his coffee black with no sugar, he told Draco he didn't need any. Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco's face, Draco had a good sense of knowing where Harry was standing and faced him. Now they were twenty three Harry could appreciate good looks when he saw them, there was no question, Draco was a good looking man.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how much can you see, if at all?" Draco would normally get pissed off if someone asked him a personal question like that, but he felt he could trust this strange man.

"I was hit with a new and volatile curse, it caused my blindness, and I say I'm about 95% blind, I can make out very small amounts of colour and light. Like now I can see the pinkness of your face, but cannot see any of your features or details of your clothes etc." Harry liked how easy Draco found it to talk to him, seeing Draco again stirred something inside Harry and he was glad that Draco was being friendly.

"So when I smile you cannot see it?"

Draco smiled and shook his head "Afraid not, your face is one blurry pink blob. I'm sure you have a wonderful smile though." Harry's smile grew at this, was Draco flirting with him.

They drunk in silence and once the coffee was finished, they moved to sit on the corner sofa. Draco and Harry spent a few hours talking about, interests, hobbies and life in general. Harry reluctantly said his goodbyes, he had dinner with Ron and Hermione tonight.

"Would you mind if I came around again tomorrow?"

Draco took a step closer to Harry, Harry could feel the tension in the air "Sure, I'd like that James." Draco was feeling positive, someone was interested in him, even though he was blind, he didn't have to spend his life alone.

Harry was distant at dinner and made an excuse of being busy with work and having too much on his plate. He spent most of the evening thinking of Draco, how his face looked stunning when he smiled, how his laugh was rich and deep, how his body moved in fluid movements, every step he took oozed sex appeal. Harry knew he was attracted to Draco, he wanted to get to know him and maybe date him but he had lied to him, he thought he was James Evans and he even had a different voice. He didn't want Draco to leave his life but he saw no other way, he would have to continue to lie to him. If things turned serious he would confess.

When he arrived the next day, Harry could hear the sound of crashing coming from Draco's apartment, he pushed open the door, not waiting for an invite. Stood in the centre of the room was Draco and he was throwing and smashing up anything within hands reach. Harry rushed up to him, grabbed him and firmly held him in a hug.

"Hey, it's ok, Draco calm down." Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's back, trying to sooth him. "What happened?" Draco relaxed into Harry's embrace, he could smell James' familiar scent, hearing James' voice and feeling him against him, it helped calm him.

"I just lost it, I'm sorry you saw that. I have been fired from my job, they say that I cannot fulfil my duties. I was so angry that they are firing me because I'm blind, it's not fair." Draco broke down, all the hate, resentment and unfairness about his situation finally getting to him.

Harry moved to the sofa, sat and pulled Draco down with him. Draco curled into Harry's side and sobbed on his shoulder. Draco cried for the loss of his father, though a horrible man, he was still his father, he cried as he didn't know when he would hear his mother's voice again and he cried because he was blind and alone. After a while Draco's sobs subsided and he soon fell asleep, Harry gently laid Draco onto the sofa, threw a blanket over him and started cleaning up the mess that Draco had made.

When Draco woke he could smell coffee and he could hear the sound of cooking oil sizzling. He waited a moment to wake up fully, he then walked over to the kitchen, he could make out the blur of someone standing at the cooker hob, when he neared them he smelt James' all too familiar scent.

Harry turned as he saw Draco walking over "I hope you don't mind, I thought you'd be hungry when you wake, I'm making chicken stir fry." Draco walked around the counter and sat on a stool at the bar.

"No I don't mind, stir fry sounds great, do you have coffee?" Draco felt strange, it was nice having someone look after him, not because they had to or because they pitied him but because that person wanted to.

"Sure, here you go." They stayed in silence for a bit, Draco sipping his coffee, cringing at his mental breakdown earlier.

"James, I'm sorry about earlier, I have had a few personal issues lately and it just got to me."

Harry walked over to the counter, reached over it, placed his hand over Draco's "Don't apologise, I admire your courage." Draco snorted at that, Harry absently rubbed circles over the top of Draco's hand. "Draco, courage is not about the strength to go on; it's going on when you don't have the strength." He squeezed Draco's hand and returned to the cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers: - Citi , XXXWallFlowerXXX and RebeccaKayB16. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but it will be shorter than my last one.

**Chapter Two**

The next day Harry went into work and told his employer that he was taking a break from work and he didn't know how long it would be for. He rarely took holiday in the last few years and he was overdue a lot of holiday entitlement. He then went to Diagon Alley and purchased as many books he could on blindness, however the wizarding world didn't have many books on the subject. As blindness could be fixed with a spell, or counter curse or even an eye like Mad Eye Moody. So he stopped off in muggle London and purchased a better selection of books, he went home, read up on a few things, made lunch, packed it and headed to Draco's.

When Draco heard the knock at the door, he hoped it was James, he knew that he must have to work occasionally, but he enjoyed dinner with him last night and was actually looking forward to talking with him again.

He opened the door and he heard James' familiar voice "Afternoon Draco, I took the liberty of making lunch, I have packed it in a picnic hamper, care to join me in lunch and a walk around the park?"

Draco smiled, he grabbed his jumper from the hook, his keys and then followed James out into the hall. "A picnic sounds wonderful, shall we?" Draco, offered his arm and Harry took it.

They walked arm in arm to the park down the road. Harry laid out a blanket, once he and Draco were settled he unpacked the food, passing a plate made up for Draco. "Mmm this is good, you must have read my mind, and these are some of my favourite foods."

Harry knew what Draco liked from years of watching him at Hogwarts "It's nothing, doesn't take much to cook a few basic foods."

They ate in silence, packed up the leftover food and went for a walk, Harry described the colour of the flowers, whilst Draco bent to smell them, Harry spoke about the sky and how the clouds looked and he also described what he was wearing at Draco's request, and he smirked as Draco asked that.

Eventually the headed back to Draco's and Harry read Draco's favourite book out loud as Draco sat with his legs curled up under him, facing Harry as he read. Draco liked listening to James' voice, it seemed like he knew it but not quite, maybe it was just being with James these last few days, and he has become accustomed to hearing it.

The next few days continued in the same vein, Harry would either make lunch or dinner and they would go for a walk, talk and Harry would often read to Draco. One evening they were relaxing on the sofa, whilst Harry and Draco watched a film, Harry said he didn't mind not watching it, but Draco insisted, he said he could still hear the film. When the film finished it was late and Draco told Harry that he had a guest bedroom and he was welcome to stay the night. Harry stayed, he led awake most the night, he kept thinking, 'Draco is led in the room next to me, Draco is led in the room next to me...' but he eventually fell asleep.

Harry woke early the next day and set about making breakfast, Draco emerged a while later, looking adorable, all sleepy and hair ruffled, he gave a huge yawn and sat at the breakfast counter.

"Mmmmmmmm breakfast…." Harry handed Draco scrambled egg on toast and a cup of coffee.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Draco said it was fine, once Harry was ready Draco said he had a few calls to make but Harry was welcome to stay, so they could eat lunch together.

Harry decided to read some of the books he got on learning Braille. He had managed to teach himself the basics and that evening he decided to speak to Draco.

"Hey Draco, I've been learning Braille, I can teach you if you want, it will open up more options for you."

Draco moved so he was stood, fairly close to Harry and Harry wanted to reach out and touch his face, feel what his lips were like, taste him. Harry shook his head and waited for Draco to respond.

"Braille, is that a muggle thing, I don't think wizards use it much."

Harry sighed "Well yes, but not many wizards are blind. It's simple to learn. Braille is a method of reading and feeling text through touch, rather than sight."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand "Thank you, you are being so helpful. Being here with me has given me hope and if you say Braille will help then, yes I would like to learn."

That evening Harry started Draco on the basics, Harry stayed again that night and soon this became a familiar pattern. Harry returned home to pick up a few things, a change of clothes, his toothbrush etc. Harry knew he couldn't keep his true identity a secret for long, if Harry and Draco were out in public together one day, someone might recognise him and call Harry by his name in front of Draco. But at the moment the both of them were happy to remain in the bubble that was Draco's apartment and the local shops and park at the end of Draco's street.

Soon Draco had mastered the art of Braille and Harry ordered a few of Draco's favourite books, to be copied into Braille. They were sat eating a meal that Draco had prepared and Harry liked having a night off from cooking. He and Draco had grown very close in the last week or so, they spent hours on end talking and making each other laugh. Occasionally Harry would convince himself that Draco was flirting, he would sit closer, brush past Harry and his touched would linger a few seconds longer.

After dinner Harry took out the converted books "Draco, as a congratulation for mastering the art of Braille, I have had some of your books translated into Braille." He handed Draco the books and watched as Draco's face morphed from shock, to happiness.

"Oh James, what a lovely thing to do, now I can read my favourite books." He placed the books on the coffee table and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thank you James." Harry was happy that Draco liked them, but was sad that Draco was calling him James, he longed to hear the name 'Harry' fall from his lips.

That night Harry was led in Draco's guest room, they had formed a routine and Harry liked staying with Draco. Draco never questioned why Harry was hanging around, instead he flourished and Harry could see Draco transforming from a vulnerable person letting the blindness rule his life, to a more confident person learning to cope with the blindness.

Harry eventually dropped off to sleep, a while later Harry thought he heard his bedroom door click open and the patter of feet. Then the bed dipped and Harry could sense Draco next to him, he said nothing and soon he heard Draco fall asleep.

The following night the same thing happened, Draco would sneak into Harry's bed, not saying anything, just taking comfort from Harry's presence. Harry never mentioned the night time visits, he thought that Draco assumed Harry was asleep.

A few weeks passed, Draco and Harry were spending all their time together, reading up on blindness, talking and getting to know one another. Harry had started falling for Draco as more than a friend, he was confused. He wanted to tell Draco the truth over who he was but he didn't want to lose him.

That night Draco climbed into Harry's bed like normal, but this time Draco curled up into Harry's side and fell asleep with his head on Harry's chest. Harry smiled and wrapped one arm around Draco, falling asleep happy. Draco was always gone by the time he woke, but Harry didn't mind.

Draco had started opening up to Harry, telling him about his past and about the attack that caused his blindness. Harry had become dependent on Draco, he was a huge part of his life. He had told his friends he was on holiday and didn't want to be troubled, he missed them but at the moment Draco was more important.

Draco had told Harry that he was going to run the Malfoy businesses now he was out of work, he arranged for someone to read letters etc. out to him and to translate contracts etc. into Braille. He knew he couldn't fully run the businesses, but he could be a part of the running of it and it helped his confidence.

"James, I am so lucky that you came into my life. Since you have entered my life I have learnt to accept my blindness and I have hope that I am not going to be alone anymore."

Draco reached out and caressed the side of Harry's face, he nudged Harry's glasses. "You wear glasses? I wish I could see your face." Harry placed his hand over the top of Draco's hand that was on his face.

"You don't need to see my face, you can feel it." With that he took off his glasses, reached for Draco's other hand and placed it on the opposite side of his face.

Draco began lightly tracing the lines of Harry's face, over his jaw, his mouth, his eyes, but when he reached Harry's forehead , Harry pulled Draco's hands away softly "Sorry , it tickled" he couldn't let Draco feel his scar, everything would be ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm not feeling this fic, so I am going to make it a short one.

**Chapter Three**

That night Harry was panicking, he wanted to be there for Draco but he knew he wanted to be more than friends, he didn't know what to do.

Harry was asleep when Draco climbed into his bed, he soon woke when he felt Draco tracing the lines of his chest with his hands. Harry stirred and woke fully, he hesitated for a moment but he caved and started to touch Draco in return.

Draco's touches were gentle, caring, Harry felt like Draco was learning every detail of his upper body. Harry slept in boxers only and Draco was feeling all over Harry's torso, Draco straddled him and lent forward, he began placing soft, tentative kisses along Harry's jaw, at the crook of his neck, along his shoulders, down his chest and around his belly button. Harry began to relax, giving into pleasure, softly moaning as Draco flicked his tongue over Harry's nipple.

Draco had been thinking of James none stop, he was falling for him, fast and hard. James had appeared in his life when he really needed someone, he became his friend and his rock. He felt an overwhelming sense of emotions when he thought of James, James had been there at his lowest when he broke down, yet he returned, he taught him Braille and most of all he treated him like any other person, not as someone with a disability.

Feeling a strong attraction towards James, he had started sneaking into his room and lying with him for a few hours. Tonight was different, tonight he had reached out and touched James' face, he felt wonderful, he had such strong features. Lying in bed trying to imagine what James looked like, he had gotten the urge to be close to him, to touch more of him and to learn his body off by heart.

He climbed out of bed and felt his way to James' room, he climbed onto his bed and moved to lay on his side and he began to trace over James' chest, he was a lean man with defined muscles, he continued to trace his body, trying to memorize every detail, he soon started getting aroused and he straddled James and started the process of learning every inch of James' body. He traced the top of James; chest and felt his nipple, feeling like his old confident self, he lent forward and licked his nipple, James let off a soft moan.

Encouraged by the moan, he increased the pressure and gently sucked on James' now erect nipple. He was very turned on, he hadn't had sexual intercourse since becoming blind and something about James worked him up. He ran his hands up each of James' arms and then placed a hand in each of James' hands, arms above James' head. He hovered above James' face and waited for James' to reach out and kiss him as he couldn't sense where James' mouth was.

James reacted instantly and kissed him, soon Draco opened his mouth and allowed James to slip his tongue in, the kiss turned heated and Draco removed his hands from James' hands and framed James' face, holding on firmly as he intensified the kiss and moaned softly into James' mouth. James flipped them over and was now straddling him.

Harry was highly aroused, Draco had touched, licked and kissed him into a frenzy. He was turned on and when Draco hovered over his face, hesitating Harry reached up and took hold of Draco's mouth in a sensual and heated kiss. Growing more aroused he flipped them and was now straddling Draco.

He drunk in the sight of his pale, lean frame, with defined muscles. He bent and copied Draco's earlier movements, kissing, licking and nipping Draco's upper half, he thrust forward and rubbed his erection against Draco's erection. Hearing Draco moan in satisfaction, he started trailing kisses down the centre of Draco's body, slipping his tongue in his belly button, he then kissed along his hip bone and across the skin above waistband of Draco's boxers. Draco bucked his hips up and Harry took that as the go ahead, he removed Draco's boxers and then removed his own.

He lowered himself back onto Draco and there erections touched, Draco reached out and took hold of Harry's shoulders and pulled him down for a long, sensual kiss. Draco reached between them and took hold of Harry's and his erections, held them loosely in both his hands and began wanking them together.

"That's good Draco…argh …mmm" Harry started kissing the grove of Draco's neck, swirling his tongue over Draco's adams apple, nipping Draco's collar bone. Draco removed his hands and gripped the back of Harry's head, running his fingers through his hair.

They started fervidly kissing again Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear and whispered "Take me."

Harry kissed him and then moved down his body, he lifted Draco's legs and started licking around the edge of Draco's entrance, and he kissed, licked and rubbed the rim with his finger. He then cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and Draco. He slowly inserted a finger and he twirled it around, stroking the inside, pulling it out and slowly pushing it in. Using his other hand he took hold of Draco and wanked him, using a firm grip, pulling down the foreskin and pumping up and down the shaft. He inserted a second finger and began massaging Draco, loosening him and preparing him.

"I'm ready, I want to feel you inside me."

Harry cast a lubrication spell on his penis and pushed the head of it into Draco, he waited a moment, allowing Draco time to get used to the intrusion, and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and nudged his bum with his feet, indicating for Harry to continue.

Harry slid further in, feeling the tightness engulf him. He moaned "Draco, you feel so good, so tight." He pushed in further and was soon fully inside of Draco, again he waited allowing Draco the time to get used to having Harry fully inside him.

Draco reached up and clung onto Harry's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and then licking it once he released it, he then began brushing over Harry's nipples, increasing his arousal as his senses went into overdrive. Harry began moving, thrusting in slow and steady movement, Draco put his legs over Harry's shoulders and Harry pushed them forwards as he thrust. Harry must have brushed over Draco's prostrate as he moaned loudly and gripped the back of Harry's neck tighter.

Harry sped up his rhythm and was soon thrusting faster and harder, they were both moaning and gripping onto each other. Harry reached between them and started wanking Draco "Oh yes, James…that feels so nice…"

Harry momentarily froze, it was strange being so intimate with Draco and Draco calling him James. He continued his thrusts and pumping of Draco's penis. Soon Draco climaxed, his anus tightening around Harry's penis and Harry followed in his own orgasm. Draco removed his legs from Harry's shoulders and Harry collapsed onto Draco. They led there trying to catch their breath, both gasping and panting.

"Wow, James that was amazing, everything was heightened for me, I guess you take away one sense and the others compensate." Harry pulled out of Draco and rolled onto his side, he caressed the side of Draco's face and Draco nuzzled into Harry's hand.

"Draco in need to tell you something!" Draco had his eyes closed and was half asleep "Draco, Draco, I need to tell you something."

Draco sat up reached down and pulled the covers over them "Hmm not now, don't ruin the moment, tell me in the morning."

Harry kissed Draco's temple "Ok until tomorrow, but I have to tell you." Draco momentarily thought, god what if he's married, but soon gave in to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke and Draco was still asleep, he got up showered, changed and made a start on breakfast. Harry was determined to tell Draco the truth today, he would wait until after breakfast.

However the chance didn't arise in the morning, Draco had kissed him good morning, ate and then showered, when Draco emerged he received a phone call and had been in his office speaking for an hour or so.

When Draco came back out he had started cooking lunch "You have a lot of muggle gadgets."

Draco shrugged "Once I got over my own prejudices, I realised that using some muggles things can actually be beneficial and I find I depend on muggle inventions a lot now."

Harry was surprised by this statement, Draco really had changed. They ate lunch in peace and Draco said he had to pop out, to meet a business client, but he said that James was welcome to stay, maybe they could enjoy a romantic evening together.

When Draco woke that morning James was already up, he could smell breakfast, he ate and then showered. His eyes had been feeling strange the last few days, but he ignored it, not wanting to get his hopes up, however this morning the colours he saw were more pronounced and he could make out edges of things better, the lines were more defined and sharper.

He was trying to avoid James, he didn't want James to break his bad news to him, and Draco would feel awful if he was married, He took a phone call and the he had to head out to see a healer about his eyes sight returning. He didn't mention it to James as he didn't want him to feel disappointed if he was told bad news.

The healer ran numerous tests, she declared that Draco's eye sight was gradually returning and in the few hours he was at the hospital his eye sight had half returned, she declared that within the day he might have his full eye sight back. Draco was ecstatic, he could already make out peoples forms better and could distinguish between a man and a woman.

He could walk without his cane, slowly but it was still progress. He couldn't wait to get home and see James, to look at his face, see him smile, see the colour of his hair and his eyes. He hoped that he and James could have a relationship and making love last night was wonderful.

Draco stopped at the local shop, picked up some red wine and headed back to his apartment. He could see fairly well now, not 100% but enough to see someone up close. It was like he needed glasses, the further away it looked blurred but closer up it was clearer.

He unlocked his door, smiled as he looked around his apartment, he had missed looking at his beautiful apartment. He could hear the wireless playing and the sound of James bustling around the kitchen. Draco approached James and noted that he was shorter than him, he had dark hair and was a nice build.

"Hey Draco, I hope you like spaghetti bolognaise." Draco was just behind James as he turned and Draco dropped the bottle of wine, the bottle smashed all over the floor, pouring red wine everywhere.

"Draco, are you ok? Couldn't you see the counter?" Harry stepped forward about to touch Draco.

Draco flinched away from him and yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE POTTER!" It took Harry a moment to register that Draco called him Potter and then another to realise Draco could see. He was torn, he was thrilled that Draco could see again but now Draco knew the truth and he was mad.

"ARE YOU DEAF, HOW COULD YOU, THINK ITS FUNNY TO SCREW WITH ME, JUST BECAUSE I WAS BLIND AND VULNERABLE, YOU UTTER WANKER, I WAS FALLING FOR YOU."

Harry stepped around the smashed bottle "Draco please, let me explain."

Draco shoved Harry away "There is nothing to explain Potter, just leave. NOW!"

Harry took one last look at Draco and left, he felt awful, he was really going to tell Draco the truth and now Draco had discovered it at the worst time possible. He couldn't leave it at that, he would let Draco calm down and then try and speak to him.

After Harry left Draco sank to the floor and screamed, pulling at his hair.

A/N: Oh dear, Harry, Harry, Harry. Maybe one or two more chapters left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello, my fellow Drarry fans. I want to thank my lovely reviewers: - Ceti , RebeccaKayB16, xxxWallFlowerxxx, DrarrySmurf and of course my loyal reader and reviewer Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Harry was frantic, he didn't know what to do. These past few weeks he had fallen for Draco and he had ruined it all by lying. How could he be so stupid, now he may lose Draco forever? Last night was amazing, making love to Draco felt right, Harry has had other partners, but the energy and magic he felt stir between him and Draco, made their love making a unique experience.

It had only been a few hours since Draco threw him out, but he still felt awful and he really wanted to hear Draco's voice. He looked up Draco's name in the phone book, it was simple enough, and funnily enough there aren't many Draco Malfoys. He jotted down the number and went to his study to make the call.

Moments later Harry heard Draco's strained voice,

_Hello, _

**_Hey, Draco, It's me Harry, just hear me out please!_**

The line went dead, Draco had hung up. When Harry tried calling again the phone was dead, Draco must have unplugged it.

Harry kicked his desk, 'fuck sake' he just couldn't leave it at that, he must at least explain to Draco. He spent the rest of the night feeling uneasy and he couldn't eat or sleep, he told himself he will leave Draco for tonight, but he will try and talk to him tomorrow.

The next day Harry was tired, he still felt guilty and lonely, he missed Draco. He reached the apartment block and took a few calming breaths, he then went to Draco's floor and knocked. Moments later Draco opened the door, took one look at Harry and went to slam it in his face, Harry was faster and wedged his foot between the frame and door, stopping it. Draco also looked very tired, but Harry noticed his eyes were no longer glazed over and dimmed, they were full on molten silver, shinning grey. They were beautiful, a window directly into Draco's soul.

"Stop staring Potter, remove your foot before I kick you in the shin." Draco's voice was icy cold.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, sighed heavily "Draco, Please, just give me five minutes to explain."

Draco looked at Harry and he thought he was going to say yes, but then the next moment Harry felt a sudden pain in his shin, he stepped back to rub it and the door was slammed in his face.

"Ow Draco that fucking hurt."

Still rubbing his shin, he heard Draco shout through the closed door "Not as much as you hurt me, now fuck off, before I call security."

Harry sat on the floor and leaned against Draco's front door, head titled back against it. "Call security, I'm sure I am faster and know more spells, I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out."

There was silence, then Harry heard a thud as Draco kicked the door "Fine stay out there, you will soon need the bathroom or food. I don't need to use the front door, I can apparate in and out or use the floo network."

Harry felt defeated but he was stubborn and he would sit outside Draco's door for as long as it took for him to let him in. He pulled his knees up, wrapped his arms around them and rested his head on top of them.

Draco had been through various emotions since he found out yesterday that James was actually Potter. He was upset, embarrassed, angry and confused. When Harry called this morning he was relieved to hear his voice, which was fairly similar to James', but then he remembered that he had broken down in front of Potter and felt ashamed, so he slammed the phone down.

Then the stubborn ass had shown up at his apartment, when he opened the door and he took a proper look at Potter, now that his sight has returned 100% he was assaulted with a mixture of emotions. Potter was handsome, he had changed slightly since he last saw him, and he only got better with age. But what struck him the most was the intensity in his eyes, he couldn't deal with what he saw in them, it was Potter and he didn't want to feel these things for him, so he kicked him and slammed the door in his face.

He should have known that Potter wouldn't give up, the bastard actually had the gall to camp out in his doorway. Stupid tosser!

A few hours had passed and Draco knew that Potter was still outside. He had spent the last couple of hours thinking that maybe Potter liked him a little, why would he stay out there if he didn't care. Draco walked up to the front door and hesitantly spoke "Potter? Are you still there?"

A few seconds later he heard "Yeah."

Draco slid to the floor and sat against it side on, his left side leaning against the closed door, legs stretched out in front of him. "You have five minutes, to explain, then you leave, ok?" he shifted around to get comfortable and waited for Potter to explain.

Harry was bored of sitting outside Draco's, when he started thinking it was a waste of time, then he heard Draco call his name. Draco had given him a chance to explain, he turned and leaned against the door side on, legs outstretched.

"First of all I want to say I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I think I always had a secret crush on you, but I never really understood, I thought I was straight. It wasn't until final year that I figured it all out as I realised I was gay, we no longer argued and I found myself watching you, just so I could see the way your eyebrows knitted together when you were working on difficult homework, or the way your eyes lit up when you were working in potions, I was confused and frightened, I didn't know if you liked men, I thought if I approached you, you would mock me and I couldn't face the public ridicule." He paused thinking back to his eighth year.

"Then we graduated and we went our separate ways, I barely saw you and I guess I forgot about my crush on you. Then I read an article in The Prophet about your attack and I felt sick, I had to find out if you were ok." He waited "Draco? Are you there?"

He heard some movement, then Draco softly saying "I'm here, go on."

Harry rested his forehead against the door "Then I was shopping in Diagon Alley and someone knocked you down, I wanted to help but I knew you would recognise my voice, I didn't want you to reject me, just because of who I am, and I wanted you to give me a proper chance. So I altered my voice with a spell and helped you."

He took a few steadying breaths "Then something amazing happened, you Draco, you happened." After a long silence Harry added "Because you didn't know it was me, you were more honest and open with me, I saw the real you and I fell hard and fast for you."

He hoped Draco was still listening, he was trying to tell him how he feels, and it was difficult saying this to a door. "Then you would flirt with me, brush past me and I knew I liked you more than just a friend. You started climbing into my bed at night, how I longed to tell you the truth, I wanted to reach out and touch you, but I was scared if I did those things, you would leave my life, I didn't want to lose you, so I said nothing."

Harry paused "Harry…you still there?" Harry's heart skipped a beat, Draco hadn't called him Potter, and he called him Harry, a tiny speck of hoped bloomed inside him.

"Yeah, Draco I'm still here, just trying to think how to word what I want to say." A few seconds later he began explaining again "Then that night, you curled into me, I fell asleep and that was the best sleep I had in a long time. Your presence next to me, calmed me, I felt secure and safe in your arms."

Harry heard Draco inhale sharply "Draco, are you ok?"

Harry wondered if Draco had left "I'm fine." Harry thought he sounded strange, maybe it was Harry's confessions.

"Anyway, the following night you came into my room, but it was different, you were confident, you started touching me, it felt glorious, I wanted to tell you the truth then, but the pleasure soon wiped all thoughts out of my head. Draco, making love to you, was by far the most amazing thing I have ever done."

"Then you cried out my name and I felt terrible, I longed to tell you, I wanted my actual name to fall from your lips in a moan." Harry knelt and put his hand against the door "Then I tried to tell you that night and again in the morning but you brushed me off, I know I should have tried harder, but I was scared of losing you."

Harry stood "Well that it, I have explained as best I can, I will leave as you requested." He turned and walked to the lift, got in and pressed the ground floor.

Draco had listened to every word Harry had said, he couldn't believe Harry liked him in school, if only he used his Gryffindor bravery and told him. When Harry was talking, he had a few moments where he became emotional, hearing Harry speak of how he felt was scary but wonderful at the same time.

He couldn't believe someone would feel that strongly about him. He had fallen for James but James was Harry and Harry felt the same about him. His heart ached when Harry said that making love with him was amazing, he too felt the same.

Then Harry said he was leaving and he didn't know what to do. He was still mad at Harry, still confused over his feeling but most of all he wanted to take a leap of faith and give Harry a chance. By the time he opened the door Harry was gone, the lift was taking too long, so he bolted for the stairs, running down them as fast as he could, hoping to catch Harry up.

He burst through into reception just as the lift doors opened and Harry stepped out looking glum. Their eyes met and both stood frozen to the spot, unsure of who should move first. Both started walking towards the other at the same time, closing the gap between them with every step.

They stopped a few paces away from each other, just staring. Then before Harry knew what was happening Draco had flung himself at Harry, he cupped his face and kissed him full on the lips, it was a long kiss, Draco's lips felt soft and warm. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

They broke apart and Draco whispered "One more strike and you're out, got it."

Harry laughed "Got it." Neither noticed the reception staff and other residents staring at the couple in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to put this on my first chapter, here it is now:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **Thank you to me reviewers, much appreciated. Thanks to the newest reviewer: - Jace

**Chapter Five**

Finally noticing that they were in the middle of the reception area, everyone staring, they went back up to Draco's apartment. Getting coffee for the both of them, Draco joined Harry on the sofa.

"So has your sight retuned completely?" he sipped his coffee waiting for a reply.

"Yes, it is no longer blurry, before it was like I needed glasses, but now it is back to what it was before the attack."

Both were feeling awkward, Harry because he just poured his heart out and Draco because, well he fancied the pants off 'Harry Potter'!

"Draco, I promise I will never lie to you again and I will make it up to you, I will cook every time we meet up, anything!"

Draco arched an eyebrow "Anything? Hmmm I'm sure we can think of something better than cooking" Harry blushed.

"I know this might be awkward at first, but I'm willing to give it a go, but _Potter_ be warned I'm…what's the best way to say this…..I'm high maintenance, I will keep you on your toes, think you can keep up?"

Harry laughed "I can defiantly keep up _Malfoy_, the question is, can you handle me?" Harry had to laugh at the double meaning of what they were saying.

Draco simply answered "Of course" Draco ordered a takeaway and they were enjoying some wine, talking opening and honestly with each other.

"So when did you know you were gay?"

Draco thought for a moment and half-jokingly said "When I tried to have a physical relationship with Pansy. But that might have been because of her and not because she was female."

Harry laughed and started chocking on his food and Draco had to smack his back to help him. "Sorry, Pansy always boasted about your many 'encounters' together."

Draco shrugged "She wouldn't want to admit that we did it once, and once only, it was awkward, uncomfortable, weird and well just not pretty. Having sex for the first time always is. What about you, when did you bed Ginny?"

Harry played with his food for a while before answering "I've never slept with a women, Ginny and I got together quite late and then the war got in the way, by the time that was over I'd realised I was gay and didn't want to sleep with a women."

Draco raised his eyebrows at that "So you're sure you're gay, if you've never slept with a women how do you know what you prefer."

Harry put his plate on the coffee table and leaned back on the sofa "I just do, I'm not physically aroused but the thought of women, breasts and all that don't interest me. At first I thought I wasn't attracted to anyone, but then after quidditch, I would notice that I would linger, so I could get glimpses of semi naked men. God if my quidditch team knew that, they would have a fit. Oh and before you say it, NO I was not attracted to Ron, he's my best friend, like a brother to me."

Draco held up his hands "I wasn't going to say it, I know that no one would find that ginger tosser attractive." Harry shook his head, not bothering to finish his dinner.

"How many men and women have you bed?"

Draco took a long sip of wine "Hmm so were having that 'let's discuss ex's conversation', new relationships always have this talk. Well I'm not exactly 100% gay, some women I'm attracted to, but it's only a small amount. I slept with Pansy because I was young, horny and thought I was straight, that didn't work out, but I thought maybe it was just Pansy so I slept with another Slytherin girl, that was better, at the time I didn't have anything to compare it to, I thought that sex was meant to be like that. It wasn't until I had my first sexual encounter with a man that I realised sex was a lot more than just the basics."

He took another sip of wine "I seemed to react to a man's touch more, it was defiantly more rewarding then bedding girls. In total I have slept with two girls and one women and two boys and five men, including you."

Harry fidgeted "So ten partners, how many were your girlfriends/boyfriends?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Merlin Harry, what is this twenty questions? Um I have never had a girlfriend, the women I slept with were just about getting laid, and um four of the men were boyfriends, including you."

Harry smiled "So I'm your boyfriend!"

Draco pushed against Harry with his knee "Yes Harry, do you want to go make a scrap book of our relationship so far, you soppy git."

Harry laughed and nudged Draco back "No you prat! But I do want to celebrate my new title of 'boyfriend' though" he leaned forward and captured Draco's lips, they were warm and soft and tasted of red wine.

Draco shifted so his body was turned towards Harry more and he deepened the kiss, soon Harry felt Draco's tongue glide along his bottom lip, he parted his lips and he felt Draco's tongue slide into his mouth, this was done with gentle movements.

Harry knew Draco was being cautious, he put his hand around Draco's neck, threaded his fingers through the hair at the back and began increasing the intensity of the kiss. Draco and Harry were soon worked up from the steamy kiss, Draco whilst holding the sides of Harry face, climbed into Harry's lap, knees either side of him, scooted forwards and switched to kissing Harry's neck.

Harry removed his glasses and titled his head back, allowing Draco better access to his neck. He moaned softly, Draco's touch was like a trail of intense magic, flowing through his veins. Harry took hold of Draco's lower back and pulled him further onto his lap, at the same time he titled his pelvis upwards and he was rewarded when Draco breathed "Harry…" This made Harry's cock twitch, hearing Draco say Harry and not James was such a turn on.

Draco began grinding in Harry's lap, the friction of their clothes against their erections was arousing, feeling Draco's erection against his own was amazing and Harry was soon fully erect, cock aching with want and need.

Harry slipped his hands up Draco's t-shirt and began feeling all over "Mmmmm that feels wonderful, your touch is electrifying." Draco had softly moaned this into Harry's ear. Harry captured his lips again and began trusting his pelvis up, to match Draco's grinding. Draco broke the kiss and lifted the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it half up, Harry grabbed it and pulled it off completely.

As soon as Harry's body was exposed Draco gazed at it with lust filled eyes "When I felt your body, I never pictured it would be this gorgeous, seeing it is much better." With that he bent down and licked Harry's nipple. Harry removed Draco's top and they crashed their lips together, giving into to pure passion and lust.

"Draco…That feels amazing, keep doing that…" Draco had begun sucking Harry's nipple lightly and he increased the pressure and rhythm of his grinding.

"Mmmmmmmm…..shit…I'm….going ….to…." Harry's legs tensed, his climax claimed him, coming hard. Hearing Harry exclaim his oncoming climax, Draco grinded faster and he soon followed Harry, letting his arousal overtake him as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Draco fell forwards and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry rubbed Draco's back, Draco's muffled voice "I'd say that was a good way to celebrate your new title of 'boyfriend' don't you?"

Harry chuckled "Defiantly, it's the best title I've ever had."

Draco sat back, looked at Harry, and smirked "What even better than The-boy-who-wont-fucking-die, or the-boy-who-lived or scarhead or…." Draco was cut off by Harry kissing him.

Breaking apart "Merlin Draco you don't half go on." Smirking as Draco cuffed the back of his head. Draco placed Harry's glasses back on, cast a cleaning spell on them and then climbed off Harry.

"You cleverly changed the subject before our make out session, you never gave me you golden number of conquests and ex's." Draco said this as he put his top back on, straightening his hair back into place and reaching for his wine again. He moved to sit next to Harry, feet tucked up under himself, leaning sideways against the back of the sofa, facing Harry.

"Oh didn't I, well ... (cough) um... I guess I didn't sleep with anyone until I graduated." Draco unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile and supress his giggle. Harry poked him in the chest "It's not funny"

Draco let a laugh escape "It is kinda funny you're 'the-boy-who-never-got-laid'..." Harry couldn't help but laugh along with Draco, it was contagious.

"Shut it, I thought I was straight, then the war got in the way, then I discovered I was gay and didn't want to make a move on anyone at Hogwarts as I didn't know who I could trust, to not sell the story on me, then I kinda, sort of had a crush on you and didn't make a move and then suddenly it was graduation."

Draco had stopped laughing "You were really sweet on me huh?"

Harry nodded, "Well it wasn't a silly girl's crush, I was randy and horny and most of my thoughts concerning you were not exactly PG." Draco smiled.

"Who would have thought it, Harry Potter wanking to thoughts of little old me." Harry shoved Draco's shoulder playfully.

"You're a prat you know that."

He laughed "I'm sorry, I promise I won't laugh, what's your magic number?"

Harry eyed Draco warily, knowing he would probably laugh. "Including you, three." Harry could see the corners of Draco's mouth trying to twitch upwards. "Unlike you, I cannot have one night stands, my previous two partners were boyfriends and I was in serious relationships with them before I slept with them."

Draco laughed then "Typical Gryffindor, can't break his ethics for a quick shag."

Harry pouted "Well typical Slytherin slut."

Draco stopped laughing "Oi I'm not a slut."

Harry raised his eyebrows "And I'm not a loser for only bedding a few people."

Draco's facial expression relaxed "Fair enough, it doesn't matter now anyway, as you're mine and no one else's."

Harry shook his head "Bit possessive aren't you." Draco didn't look fazed by this "Yep, I told you I'm high maintenance."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, thank you for my reviews and to anyone who is following my story. My thanks go out to my new reviewer: - AchillesTheGeek, who has also pointed out some errors on my part regarding the wrong wording used, I appreciate the correction, I now know to look out for it in the future.

I don't know why, but I've gotten bored of this story, I'm not going to stretch it out, this will be the last chapter, unless I do a sequel.

**Chapter Six**

Draco had invited Harry to stay the night, but Harry politely declined. "Now you have your sight back, I don't need to be off work, I should get home and get ready to go back into work tomorrow."

Draco looked disappointed but soon regained his former indifferent facial expression. "I guess if you must, do you want to go on a picnic tomorrow lunchtime, I would like to see the park and the walk you took me on before."

Harry smiled, kissed Draco softly on the lips "Sure that sounds perfect, I won't have time to make anything, but I can order it from a local deli?"

Draco shuffled forwards, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulled him into a hug "Sure that will be fine." He then pulled back a little, placed his hand on Harry's face along his jaw, thumb gently stroking Harry's cheek "Night Harry" leaning forward he delicately placed a kiss on Harry's mouth.

Harry pushed forwards, turning the kiss into a more passionate and intense one, they kissed for a long time. Harry finally pulled away "I'm never going to tire of kissing you, it's delicious."

Draco laughed "Could have said sexy, hot or amazing, delicious Potter, you are a girl sometimes." Harry kissed Draco again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, tongue wrestling tongue, lips bashing against each other's, hands groping.

This time when Harry pulled away "That Draco was a sexy, hot and amazing kiss" he playfully slapped Draco's bottom and walked to the door "Night boyfriend" grinning like a fool as he left.

Harry returned to work the next day and was bored by 10am, he never knew what he wanted to do after school, he didn't want to be an Auror anymore, he was fed up with doing what people expected, so he took a random job researching defensive spells and defence against the dark arts, but he grew tired of that quickly.

He was clock watching and by the time 1pm came, he was out the door in a blink of an eye. Draco was waiting for him at the entrance to the park they picnicked at. He walked up to him, placed a hand on the lower of his back and kissed the side of Draco's mouth. "Hey, ready to eat?"

Draco nodded and linked arms with Harry, Harry took them to their usual spot. "This is where I would set up the picnic every time, I tried to describe it to you as best I could."

Draco sat on the picnic blanket "No you described it well, but the sight of something is always going to be better than the description of something."

Harry set about dishing up the food, he handed a plate to Draco and made one up for himself. They enjoyed lunch, had a walk around the park and then Draco walked Harry back to his office, Draco stepped forward and hooked his arm around Harry's waist and the other he brushed Harry's hair behind his ear.

"Today was lovely, I'm not normally keen on the romantic side of relationships but with you its different, I find myself wanting to do these things. You Harry Potter might just tame me."

Harry smiled, wrapped his own arms around Draco's neck "I'm touched, really I am, but what is this 'might' bollocks, you are whipped, just own up." Harry said jokingly.

"Oi, watch your mouth Potter."

Harry leaned forward "I'd rather do other things with my mouth"

Draco laughed "I know you are referring to kissing, but you can't say you want to use your mouth for other things and not expect my mind to wonder to the gutter."

He embraced Harry tighter, bent down to his ear and whispered "You said you'd do anything to make it up to me, well Potter I do believe we have discovered what that 'anything' is." He pulled back and winked.

"I'll see what I can do" Harry said, they kissed briefly and said their goodbyes.

That evening in the late edition of The Daily Prophet there was a front page story, continued on pages 2, 3 and 4, which was supported by many photos of Harry and Draco's relationship. The photos were of them at the park, having a picnic, talking, caressing each other, laughing, hugging and kissing. All taken from this lunchtime.

Harry stayed on doing overtime, as he was late back from lunch, he had yet to read the Prophet. The first he became aware of it was when Ron and Hermione came bursting into his office, Ron waving the paper in his face yelling "I thought we were friends, didn't think to mention this to us."

Harry was confused, he looked to Hermione for help, but she too looked put out. "We had to find out in the paper, I don't care that you are gay, I don't care if you are letting, Draco effing Malfoy, shove his cock up your arse, what I do care about is you thought you couldn't tell us." Harry was shocked, how did the paper find out and then it clicked.

Hermione was chiding Ron for his vulgar choice of words. "I'm sorry, I know it's not good enough, but I don't know what to say, I am really truly sorry, we haven't been seeing each other very long at all."

He told them to sit and he explained about meeting Draco again when he was blind, helping him, falling for him, everything. He then said "Please, I need your support if the papers are going to target Draco and me, I really didn't mean to hide it from you."

Ron relaxed at that "Bloody Draco though Harry, fucking hell."

Harry smiled "I know, it's great isn't it."

Ron just shook his head "I'm not going to pretend, he still annoys me but I guess even I can see you're happy, if you're happy then I'm happy."

Harry was genuinely happy and was pleased that Ron had grown up enough to accept his relationship with Draco. "Don't worry he still annoys me too." Harry laughed as he said that.

That evening Harry retuned home, packed an overnight bag, showered and shaved, then headed for Draco's. "Hi, did you see the evening paper today Draco?"

Draco shook his head "I cancelled my subscription when I lost my sight, didn't see the point in getting it." Harry pulled out his copy, handed it over to him.

Draco smirked "I think you look more whipped in these photo's than I do." Harry had to laugh, he couldn't help it.

"You don't mind?" Draco read a few lines but soon got bored and chucked the paper onto the coffee table.

"No not really, I don't really care what people think anymore. Besides all that matters is us, we are the only ones in this relationship."

Harry sat on the sofa, pulled Draco down and leaned back, Draco was now leaning with his back against Harry's chest. "I wonder if I will ever get used to this. Don't get me wrong its great and all, but every now and then a voice in my head says 'you're intimately touching Draco Malfoy'."

Draco laughed "How do you think I felt when I regained my sight and fucking Harry Potter was stood in my kitchen."

Squeezing Draco "Fair point, so about me making it up to you, decided how yet?"

Draco shifted so he was laying on his side, beside Harry. "I told you earlier, I want you to make use of your mouth!" he wiggled his eyebrows, then glanced at his crotch.

"Oh, sorry, I was a bit slow earlier, you mean, you want a blow job?"

"Well I'm not going to force you, but if you wanted a way to make it up to me, I wouldn't be adverse to one."

Harry looked at Draco, his face serious "You'd better strip then."

Draco looked startled "What? Now, really?" Harry laughed.

"How about we take a nice warm shower together?" they went to Draco's bathroom, stripping clothes off along the way, by the time the shower was switched on, they were completely naked.

Harry leaned back against the sink, allowing Draco a good view point to look at him. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but Potter you are one sexy bastard."

Harry pulled Draco to him, placing kisses to the side of his neck "You're not so bad yourself."

Draco had a luxury bathroom, with a large walk in shower, the bathroom had low level lighting that changed colour and the shower he had was huge, with different settings for message, temperature, pressure and flow. It was amazing and Harry shower felt crap after using Draco's for the first time.

They moved to inside the shower cubicle, there was plenty of room for the both of them. They stood under the spray, pushing back their wet hair, Draco then passed Harry a loofa "Lather me up."

Harry suppressed a chuckle, it was meant to be intimate. Soon things turned steamy as Harry discovered rubbing all over Draco's body with shower gel, making him all slippery was quite a turn on. Draco returned the favour running his hands all over Harry's body and they embraced, soapy wet limbs sliding against each other as they began to kiss passionately.

Harry became more aroused when he realised he could see the both of them, in the mirror across the bathroom. Having the steamy hot water run down his and Draco's body was very seductive and Harry was fully erect. Draco captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, he pushed Harry up against the nearest wall and whispered into his ear.

"I have changed my mind, oral is not going to be enough." He continued to kiss harry, as his body slid and rubbed against him.

Draco turned Harry around, Harry was standing a little bit away from the wall, he reached out and steadied himself by placing both hands against the wall. Draco spread Harry's legs further and pushed him forward slightly, so he was partly bending over. Draco began caressing Harry's body, kissing the back of his neck, lightly touching his penis and balls. Harry felt Draco slide is erection between Harry's buttocks, sliding up and down, he heard Draco release a moan of pleasure.

Hanging his head slightly "Draco…." Draco knew from the tone of Harry's voice what he was asking, he pulled his buttocks apart slightly, lined himself up and pushed the head of his penis into Harry. Both moaned but Harry was moaning in slight pain also, soon Harry had adjusted and Draco slid the rest of the way in.

After a few thrusts Draco said "Bend all the way over and grab your ankles" Harry did as he was asked and moaned in pleasure when Draco began thrusting, penetrating him further in this position. Draco had hold of Harry's hips and was pumping in and out, faster and harder. Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable so told Draco he was going on all fours, Draco followed as Harry moved to lean on the floor on his hands and knees, Draco still thrusting in Harry, bent down on his own knees. Harry took hold of himself and began wanking, his cock was slippery from the shower gel and water, the pleasure soon built to unbearable level, Harry was moaning, tinkering on the edge of release.

He couldn't hold it any longer, feeling Draco inside him, filling him up completely, sliding in and out in hard fast thrusts soon caused Harry to climax. Draco's name spilling from his lips in a loud cry as he came hard. Draco continued to thrust but his heart rate had jumped and Harry's anus tightening around his cock was enough to drag out his own orgasm. Riding out his orgasm, thrusting one last time all the way into Harry "Fuck….argh…yes…"

Harry pushed up so he was kneeling, back pressed against Draco chest, he reached around and touched the side of Draco's face "Wow" Draco kissed the side of Harry's neck in response. They eventually stood, cleaned up, dried themselves and headed into the bedroom. Draco told Harry not to bother putting any clothes on, as they were most likely going to be doing it again at some point that night.

They were lying in bed, embracing each other talking, when Draco claimed out of bed and went and made a drink, Harry followed him into the living room, watching his pale, perfectly formed, peachy bum walk away. Harry's cock stirred as he watched Draco walk around naked, noticing Harry's semi erect cock Draco smiled seductively.

He walked up to Harry, wrapped one arm around him, loosely grabbing Harry's cock in the other hand, he seductively whispered into Harrys ear "Ready for round two I see."

Harry's cock had become fully erect under Draco's hand movements. "How much do you weigh?" Harry frowned but told Draco anyway "Good, I'm quite strong I can support your weight"

With that Draco placed his hands under Harry's bum and slightly raised Harry up, Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco's mid-section. Draco moved so he was leaning against a wall for added support, pulled Harry's buttocks apart slightly, and guided Harry down onto his penis. He was supporting Harry's weight, he began moving Harry so he was sliding up and down on his cock.

It took a great amount of strength but both Harry and Draco were strong and fit men. Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, he was kissing behind his ear, before moving on to kissing Draco passionately on the lip, he then started whispering suggestive and dirty things into Draco's ear, before long Draco was climaxing. Having Draco's mouth right next to his ear Harry could hear every soft moan, every whimper and all the expletives that he said as he came.

Draco placed Harry back onto his feet and took hold of Harry, wanking him to completion. They cleaned themselves up again and went to bed to sleep. In the morning they washed, brushed their teeth and climbed back into bed. They kissed and gently played with each other, causing them to become aroused and hard. Draco prepared himself, when he was ready, he cast a lubrication spell on Harry's peins and his entrance.

"Lie on your back Harry, and pull in your legs, so they are up against your stomach." Harry did as Draco requested, Draco then lowered himself onto Harry's cock, his back facing Harry. He then leaned back propping his back on the soles of Harry's feet. Sat on Harry like a chair. He began moving his pelvis in slow rhythmic circular movements, Harry using his feet to push Draco, to help Draco move forwards. Draco had his arms hanging down and Harry took hold of his wrists, as Draco also grabbed Harry's wrists.

Even though this position allowed for little to no movement, it provided them with sensations that were intense, surprising and amazing. The position allowed for very deep penetration, heightening the sensations for both. Draco climaxed, without even touching his own penis, arching forward, cum shooting all over the bed. Harry gripped Draco' wrists tighter, cuming hard into Draco, screaming out in pure ecstasy as he rode his orgasm.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, they went the kitchen to make breakfast/lunch. Harry walked up behind Draco, wrapped his arms around his middle and buried his face into Draco's neck.

"You know some pretty intense sexual positions." Draco moved his head to the side, inviting Harry to kiss it, he placed his hands on top of Harry's.

"I do, it's called the gay man's Kama sutra. I learned a lot from that book. We can work our way through them."

Harry kissed his neck "mmm I'd like that"

They spent the next few days doing hardly anything other than making love in various positions, in various rooms, changing between Draco topping to Harry topping, they also enjoyed plenty of oral sex and foreplay, such as rimming. Harry never knew that there were so many ways to have sex, but he loved learning and Draco was a great teacher.

Over the next few months they not only had a lot of sex, they learned a lot about each other and soon knew each other's secrets and desires. Harry decided to quit his job as he didn't enjoy it, he sold his house and had moved in with Draco.

After a year of being together, Draco had a proposition for Harry "How would you feel about becoming my joint partner in the Malfoy businesses, you can help run them, choose new investments and charities, we can even change the name of the company?"

"I'd like that, be my own boss, make my own decisions and invest in worthwhile businesses and causes."

Draco smiled and leaned forward so he could kiss Harry "Well, we will make joint decisions, it will be equal."

Harry's smile grew "Yes I think I would definitely like that, Potter-Malfoy industries."

Draco smiled too "Or Malfoy-Potter"

Harry's eyes shone, Draco didn't like the look in his eyes "Well when you marry me, what will you call yourself?"

Draco was stunned "Is that you lame attempt at a proposal Potter?" Harry crawled up to Draco, straddled him.

"Yes it was, Draco marry me, we can stay engaged for a while, we don't have to marry right away. You talking about joining our names for the businesses got me thinking, I would love nothing more than to be known as, Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Marry me Draco?"

Draco was silent for a long time, before he threw his arms around Harry pulled him forward so he was sat on Draco's erection "Yes Harry I will marry you."

That night after they made love, they talked about the wonderful future they had to look forward to, together.

**A/N:** Sorry about lame ending, wasn't feeling this fic towards the end.


End file.
